1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curtain hangers and more particularly pertains to a new curtain and mini blind hanger for conveniently hanging a curtain or mini blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of curtain hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, curtain hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art curtain hangers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,296; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,050; U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,494; U.S. Pat. Des. 384,604; U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,718; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,046.
In these respects, the curtain and mini blind hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently hanging a curtain or mini blind.